Black Dogs: A Harry Potter Fanfic
by GrellIsAwesome
Summary: Hayden Lerwick is a graduated Hogwarts student and is currently working at the Ministry of Magic. Thinking that nothing could happen to her, Hayden willing took a dangerous job to find a Deatheater hide out. Things don't go quite as planned and she's sent to Azkaban for the murder of fellow employees as well as her own sister! Maybe escape is possible with the help of Sirius Black!


_My OC_

_Sirius Black x OC_

_Name: Hayden Lerwick_

_Age: 24_

_Looks: Hayden has shoulder-length blonde curled hair, dark emerald eyes with laugh lines etched into the skin around them, small facial features, she's got two freckles next to each other shaped kind of like stars right below her left eye, and her skin is soft and light tan. Hayden is about 5'6 and fairly skinny with considerably wide hips. She has a tattoo of a brown hoot owl holding a rolled up piece of parchment with the name Charolette Lerwick, her late mother, on it on her right ankle. _

_Personality: Hayden is typically a generous person and tries to follow the 'treat others as you would like to be treated' rule. She enjoys a good prank and loves to watch muggle television. Her biggest personality traits are; loyalty, kindness, sarcasm, fun, protective, and can be a bit dramatic. _

_Wand: Dragon heartstring, cherry wood, 12 in, rough_

_Other: attended Hogwarts a year after the Marauders graduated and was a Gryffindor. Hayden later worked for the Ministry as a part of the Department of Magical Education._

_Family: Mother died giving birth to her youngest sister at the age of 23 and Father died in a drunken duel at a bar against another wizard at the age of 37 leaving Hayden and Isabella alone at the ages of 16 and 14 years old._

* * *

**The Job**

I groan loudly behind my large pile of paperwork sitting on top of my desk and basically burying me. About the sane time I see Alastair Derby, a fellow Department of Magical Education employee, stroll in with arms full of books.

"No! Alastair, I have enough work already." I whine sounding childish even to my own ears.

Alastair let's out a deep laugh and heaves the books to his own desk "Actually, these are all mine. By the way, Minister Fudge has requested that you go to his office."

This catches me off guard.

"What?"

"He needs to see you, Hayden."

"Bloody hell, hope I'm not getting fired!"

There is a sudden explosive sound that comes out of Alastair's mouth. I can't believe he is laughing at me and especially with such a ridiculous donkey laugh like his! I shot him one of my death glares and it shut immediately.

"Glad you think this is funny, Alastair!" I growl crossing my arms.

"Oh quit being so barmy and go to his office." Alastair replies obviously trying to avoid laughing anymore.

"Ok I'm going. Uh bye."

"Bye."

I have always recognized Fudge as a generous person who had basically saved my sister and I's lives when he gave me my job at the Ministry two years ago. I remember the very day I had got the job; he was wearing that lime green bowler hat. Fudge is a small man with grey hair and who always seems to be wearing one kind of suit or another. When I first met him he had worn a rust orange suit with an emerald cloak...

The walk to Fudge's office didn't really take too long but my anxiety grew with every step down the long corridor. When I knock on the door it gently swings open allowing me to enter. Fudge looks up at me from a small book in his lap.

"Welcome! Welcome Miss Lerwick. How are we today?" Fudge greeted me with a pleasant voice.

"I'm u-uh good. Thanks. How are you?"

"Just lovely but you know what? That doesn't matter but what does matter is what I need you to do for me!"

"And what is it that you need me to do?"

Fudge smiles to himself before he responds but for some reason it makes me feel nervous. "Well you see my dear Hayden, I need you to help me find a particular hideout. The Department of Security and I have come to a conclusion that we have found a nest Of You Who Must Not Be Named's biggest followers. We need you to lead the investigation but I would first like you to scout out the spot yourself." He says with false sweetness in his voice.

"With the utmost respect sir, I was just wondering" I mumble.

"Wondering?"

"Oh yes! Ah, why don't you have a member of the Department of Security lead the investigation?"

Fudge snorts loudly "Because, my dear Hayden Lerwick, you are the perfect one for my little mission. I have come to notice that you have a remarkable nose for injustice so I figured you would be the best one for the job!"

"Go! Go. Make me proud." Fudge shoos me out of the room.

My stomach does a flip under my skin and I feel nauseated. What if I can't find this place? Will I lose my job?

* * *

A/N: How do you guys like this? Please let me know and I'll try to update as much and as often as possible! Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters (besides my ocs)!


End file.
